eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Rock Gate
|image= |season=2 |episode=17 |jdate=7 August, 2005 |edate=19 August, 2006 |previous=Opposite View |next=Ill Communication }} Overview The Gekko needs a large amount of reflection film to fix the damage from South Ailess, so Ken-Goh, Moondoggie, Hap, Matthieu, Stoner, and Renton visit a local workshop to get some made. When they arrive, they find the shop in disuse and its current owner, Neil, drunk. After Ken-Goh gets Neil to agree to make them some film, they head out to catch the raw materials — skyfish. Meanwhile, Dewey announces his plan for the world to his new unit. Synopsis The repairs to the Gekko are going slow, and Ken-Goh shocks everyone when he reveals it will take a year for the reflection film they need to regenerate, thanks to the low trapar. Fortunately, he knows someone who can help, though it's all military. Hap says they don't have enough money, though. However, unwilling to stay any longer in the cave, he relents and institutes budget cuts - starting with the girls' makeup. The crew is ready to head out in the LFOs, so Renton, Matthieu, Hap, Stoner, Moondoggie, and Ken-Goh volunteer to gather the reflection film with the Nirvash and 606. Renton asks Eureka if she wants to go with them, but Eureka goes to Holland and tells him she doesn't want to go because she doesn't feel well. Holland comforts Eureka and says she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to, which makes Talho jealous. This angers Renton that she is ignoring him and he quickly tells the others to go. Along the way, Hap asks him what is wrong with Eureka. Renton asks if this might be because of the Coralian, but Hap begins questioning him about the progress with Eureka. The sudden, inappropriate questions nearly cause Renton to drive the Nirvash off the road and Matthieu encourages the boy to answer the questions, but he refuses out of embarrassment. Stoner snarks that advice from Matthieu to one in the driver's seat falls a bit flat, and Hap tells him not to make a big deal over it. Curled up in her bed, Eureka thinks about Renton's attempts to understand her when the kids come in to see her. She puts on a fake smile to assure the kids she is alright when she notices how worried they are. As she helps with folding up the laundry, Hilda asks Eureka what is wrong with her and the Nirvash, and Eureka mentions how moody the Nirvash gets when Renton is not in the pilot's seat. Hilda quickly concludes that Eureka is jealous that Nirvash is fond of Renton, but Eureka is confused and doesn't understand what being jealous means, and Hilda tells her to figure out who she's jealous of: Renton or Nirvash. Talho and Holland are off together, and Talho keeps demanding to know how far he's going to keep running away. A sudden sound scares her, and Holland says there's still a lone miner trying to dig out his fortune there. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew have hit Ken-Goh's contact, Edmond, but turns out he died a year ago, as told by a drunk man named Neil. He suspects them being a bill collector, so Ken-Goh forcefully sobers him up. Neil says he doesn't do jobs like reflection film any more, and Ken-Goh says Edmond's son wouldn't act like that. Neil complains it makes you broke and gives you the Despair Sickness, which Renton remembers from the hospital. Despite Neil's list of complaints why they can't do it, Ken-Goh wears him down and he agrees. The LFOs are off again, towards a nearby canyon. Matthieu doubts skyfish are there, but Neil says they will call the skyfish. Stoner wants to listen to some music, and Neil brings out his sterio box. They can't find a decent station, and Hap suggests they drink. Renton wonders if Neil's theory of skyfish gathering around a Compac Drive and people being happy is true. Sure enough, a skyfish flits up to investigate. Elsewhere, Eureka is being depressed under a tree when Gidget wonders by and asks what's wrong. She tries to shrug it off, but Gidget presses by telling her that everyone is worried about her, especially the kids. Eureka, however, thinks the kids are avoiding her, and Gidget tells her that's not true and encourages her to smile. Although he is not involved in the party, Renton likes seeing them enjoying themselves and thinks of Eureka, the powers of the Compac Drive, and the skyfish. While everyone is drinking and listening to the music, Renton is on the job to flatten the thing to the ground while Neil yells encouragement. The skyfish manages to avoid him and has a staredown with Renton, and it tries to ambush him from behind and send the Nirvash tumbling into the canyon. On the Gekko, a mug shatters as Eureka feels a disturbance. Eureka yells Rentons name, which wakes him out of his shock and he vaults up towards the giant skyfish and finally succeeding in taking it down. Neil tells the others the rest of the job is all up to him, which makes Renton think of his grandfather. He also realizes that even drunks can be professional. Dewey is holding a meeting and Dominic informs him that the Treasury Committee's assembled a new unit, and they should all expect transfers very soon. Looking over the Ageha Plan, Dewey complains about how pointless it all is. Dominic asks if the Council of Sages still don't understand it, and Dewey replies they can't understand something fully, they just throw it under. Dewey intends to rip the blinds off the world and reinstate humanity as the masters of the world. Going back to Renton's crew, they have the last film loaded up, and Neil is pleased with himself, but even so he's closing down the shop. There aren't enough jobs, since the military doesn't order any more. The crew is admiring the amount of reflection film collected, ignoring Renton, who is carrying more of the film for the ship. Eureka suddenly startles Renton by saying the film is pretty. Major Events *Eureka starts to distance herself from everyone on the Gekko without an explaination. *The reflection boards on equipment that flies from the use of trapar is made from skyfish. *Dewey reveals small hints on his intentions with the Ageha Plan. Trivia *For the first time, Renton seems to be angry at Eureka for ignoring him and rejecting his attempts to understand her. Category:Eureka Seven